In general, in a wireless communication network, such as a mobile communication network, a Wireless Local Loop (WLL), and the like, a base station is installed between a switch center and a subscriber terminal, and wireless signals are exchanged between the base station and the subscriber terminal Thereafter, an antenna for converting electrical signals to electromagnetic waves or vice versa to exchange wireless signals with terminals is installed in the base station, and the antenna is designed to have a certain vertical/horizontal radiation pattern based on a spatial distribution of subscriber calls.
More particularly, a base station of a mobile communication network refers to a system for relaying electric waves of a portable terminal in a cell. The base station is generally installed on a roof of a building to relay electric waves of a portable terminal. Accordingly, base stations are present in a unit of cells, and the base stations control the transmission of signals, designation of a communication channel, and the monitoring of a communication channel in units of cells, as well as an interface function between the portable terminal and a switch center. The antenna apparatuses employed in the base station have been distributed due to an advantage of the presence of many control antennas which may be vertically or horizontally beam-tilted.
In recent years, integral active array antennas in which a base station RF unit is integrally realized with an antenna to remove feeding wires have been newly developed. The Active Array Antenna (AAA) is configured such that an antenna module including an antenna element and a transceiver module coupled to the antenna element are provided in one antenna housing. In general, the antennas are stacked lengthwise in an antenna housing.
A specific beam pattern is formed through a base station, such as an active array antenna, to support a data transmission/reception service. A unique beam pattern may be formed by vertically spacing N antenna elements from each other in an active array antenna. The base station, such as an active array antenna, does not change an initially set antenna gain (dir 16 dBi to 18 dBi). Accordingly, when an antenna apparatus for a base station is installed, it may be up/down tilted mechanically or an antenna element may be set through steering.
As described above, the antenna apparatus for a base station should use initially set characteristics. Furthermore, the settings of the antenna apparatus for a base station cannot be changed according to the geographical features of the area in which the antenna apparatus is disposed, for example, according to whether the area is an urban area in which tall buildings are densely disposed or an outside area, or a distribution of users. For example, the antenna apparatus for a base station cannot reflect the local characteristics and continues to use the initially set form or structure.
Therefore, a need exists for an adaptable antenna apparatus for a base station which can vary the form or structure thereof according to an area in which the base station is installed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.